greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost Island of Castanamir
C3: The Lost Island of Castanamir is an adventure module for 1st Edition AD&D, for 5 to 8 players of levels 1 to 4. C3 was not originally set in the Greyhawk Campaign Setting but was a generic module. It was later added into the Greyhawk setting by a a few references: The lost island of Castanamir was brought into Greyhawk properly in 2000, Living Greyhawk Journal #05, under Beit Castan: "Once considered part of the Bakhoury Coast, this town came fully under Zeifan administration following the self-exile of its famed Last Amir two centuries ago (...) At least one visiting sage believed the inscriptions that he read foretold the reappearance of the Last Amir's island lair''Living Greyhawk Journal #05, Zeif: Rock of the West, Fred Weining, July 2001, 3e(p.17-18)". The last Amir of Castan, or the 'Castan Amir'. However, Castanamir was first referenced in a Greyhawk sourcebook in 1990, Greyhawk Ruins, in connection to summoning Gingwatzim and the '''Lost spells of Castanamir that achieved this are probably at least 7th level"''Greyhawk Ruins, Blake Mobley and Timothy B. Brown, 1990, ISBN 0-88038-860-9 , 2e(p.91). This was later confirmed to be be the same 'Castan Amir' as the 'Last Amir', in Dragon Magazine #295 "''That said, they say the gingwatzim were first bound by the legendary Last Amir of Beit Castan''Dragon Magazine #295, Living Greyhawk Journal: Enchiridion of the Fiend-Sage (Seventh Report) Monstrous Denizens of Oerth, Sean K. Reynolds, May 2002, 3e (p.94)"'' Blurb "It is terribly cold. You swam for your life to this mysterious island, losing most of your provisions in the process, only to find it barren of all but grass. A biting wind from the north drives through your wet clothes, chilling you to the bone. Night is falling and promises even colder temperatures; you wish this place had even a bush to burn as firewood. Your stomach has just begun to complain about the lack of dinner, when one of your companions calls, and you rush to his side, hoping he's found a way to turn grass into a sandwich. Instead, he points to the ground in front of him. "Look there." Set in a shallow depression in the ground is a stone door. Your friend reaches down and gives a tug, and the door swings slowly open on creaking hinges, revealing a descending stair. The first thought that crosses your mind is whether it would be better to freeze to death up here in the wind or fall into the hands of Castanamir the Mad, the unpredictable." Index Art * Jeff Easley: Adventurers finding the way down(p3), The Game Room(p.7), The Fantasy Room(p.8), Gingwatzim Room(p.10), The Library(p.12), Eight Character Portraits(p.13-20), The Trophy Room(p.24), Feral Slasher(p.30), Fremlin(p.30), Iron Man(p.30) Characters * Arriflex Mordel- a blind magic user who uses his crow familiar to see(p.25). * Bradvig (Simulacrum)- a Chaotic evil and powerful mage brought to justice by Castanamir, who then made a simulacrum of Bradvig to serve as a library assistant(p.21). * Castanamir- a level 18 wizard of the Eleventh Circle in the Magicians' Guild(p.2). He was the hero the Goblin Wars and led the councle of twelve. However he grew more and more eccentric and reclusive, building a strange island sanctuary that then disappeared(p.4). He discovered how to bind the Gingwatzim. ** Monne and Kleko- two dead goblin servants of Castanamir.(p.11) * Doblin and Joblo- Two human thieves trapped in the tower.(p.5) * Shadrakir, a seer who has sealed himself into a magical stasis, to await the end of the world. If the players ever manage to get him to speak he answers questions with prophetic statements, such as; "Fire and plague will come in a month of moonless nights" or "Two Brothers will unite four great nations; the one shall slay the ther, and the four nations will fall in a single hour" (p.23-24). Shadrakir is also mentioned in the Living Greyhawk Journal #05, during a description of a garden The Last Amir built in his honor(p.18). Pregenerated Player Characters(p.31): These characters reappear throughout the art work in the series. The cover art pictures Porall Frehouse, Gro Mekadet and Relek Noshouse, along with one companion having been turned into a poodle by the Naranzim. * Abnir Mremhouse, human male magic user.(p.13-14) * Relek Noshouse, human male magic user. (p.13-14) * Genton Stlindhouse, human male cleric. (p.15-16) * "Beetle" Farhills, male halfling thief. (p.15-16) * Watim Berestane, dwarven male thief. (p.17-18) * Porall Frehouse, elven male fighter. (p.17-18) * Gro Mekadet, dwarven male fighter. (p.19-20) * Paterno Stlindhouse, human male paladin.(p.19-20) Creatures Creatures in bold made their first appearance in this module. * Feral Slasher (p.6,30) * Fremlin (p.9,30) * Ghoul (p.25) * Gingwatzim, Eoluzim (p.25, 28-29) * Gingwatzim, Graegzim (p.9,28-29) * Gingwatzim, maronzim (p.7,9, 28-29) * Gingwatzim, Naranzim (p.22,28-29) * Gingwatzim, Pakim (p.9,27-29) * Gingwatzim, Tim (p.9,28-29) * Golem, Cleaning(p.4) * Golem, Flesh (p.23) * Hippogriff (p.23) * Hobgoblin (p.6) * Human (p.5,6,23,25) * Iron Men (p.26,30) * Leprechaun (p.5) * Lizardmen (p.11) * Ogre (p.6) * Rat, Giant (p.6) * Simulacrum (p.21) * Wolverine, Giant (p.23) Events The module mentions that 200 years prior, a 'Goblin War' happened. It also mentions that the island was first seen reappearing 5 years prior to the module start.(p.4) Living Greyhawk Journal #05 is set in 591CY, and mentions the Last Amir disappeared two centuries before, placing his self exile around 391CY(p.17). It also mentions a sage 'several years ago' set out to find the island and never returned. This would imply that this module takes place a short while after 591CY, as the dates between sources match up partially. However there is no mention of the Goblin Wars in Greyhawk. Locations * Sea of Pastures (Bakhoury Coast) Appendix External Links: Drivethrurpg, RPGGeek, RPG.net, Acaeum. See Also: Canonfire discussion on Competition modules in Greyhawk Category:Modules Category:1e AD&D Modules